I want you Britney
by SportyRedBeemer
Summary: We all know Alec as Janes twin. A vampire who has something missing in life but doesn't know what it is. He get's sent to colorado to find a vampire, on problem, the girl he falls for, is the vampire... Alec/Britney
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Alec.**

**Alec POV**

"Alec! Jane!" Aro called my sister and I in his soft voice. I shot out of my bedroom at my inhuman speed. And I saw my sister in the throne room.

"Is something wrong, master?" My sister, Jane asked.

"Of course not my children. But I need your help. We have a Nomad vampire. He is somewhere in Denver. In that awful American country." **(I have nothing againt America, that's just Aro talking.)**

"But wont there be sun master?" Jane questioned.

"There will be over cast until Friday next week. Which means that you have allmost two weeks to find him." Hiedi spoke up.

"We won't let you down." I bowed and walked out of the throne room with Jane.  
*

A few hours later, my sister and I were sat on an airoplane, and heading for America. I felt strange with out my cloak and polyester trousers. Instead, I had a piar of ripped denim Jeans, and a loose leather jacket. My sister looked very unhappy with her denim skirt and hoodie. We had to lie about bieng eighteen to get on the Plane. Even though we were only sixteen. We were staying at The Hotel Teatro. And my sister was looking forward to seeing what american blood was like. Of course it would of been suspicious of humans had seen our ruby red eyes, so Aro had given us a suit case each, stuffed with contact lenses. Mine were pale green, and Janes were misty grey.

The hotel Teatro was a quint hotel in the town square. There were people in the lobby, and in the Elevator. I saw an aging man, who was clearly the manager, arguing with a bellboy.

"Come on brother let's see what this dump has to offer." Jane sulked towards the check-in, and a woman came to the desk.

"Welcome to the Hotel Teatro, can I help you?" She said. I read her name tag: _Jenny_.

"We would like a room please." My sister said in her usual bored tone.

"Of Course. Room 307 is available." The woman typed on her computer.

"It'll do." Jane sighed. She took the key and headed for the Elavator.

Our room was pale cream, with white and gold sheets. The desk was mahogany wood, and the bathroom was white and blue.

"Let's get unpacked, and then we can start looking for this nomad." I put my suitcase by the door, and went to take a shower. I know vampires don't need to have showers, but after all of the human things I had touched today, I felt filthy. I switched the water all the way down to cold, knowing that the heat would burn my skin. After refreshing myself, I went back into the bedroom to get dressed. I choose a pair of black ripped jeans, a pair of leather boots and the leather jacket I wore on the plane. Jane was wearing a hoodie and jeans. Trust my sister to be simple. By now it was about 1 PM.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"I suppose so." She answered.

"Where should we look first?" I said.

"We could try the Town. And then check the park." Jane suggested.

"Alright let's go." I went to open the door, and Jane followed.

*  
The town was busy. It wasn't ever like this in Volterra. Even on St Marcus Day. We couldn't smell a vampire. And there were no screams to suggest some one was being attacked. People were barging to get across the street first. And I could hear people in the park.

"Maybe we should look in the park now." Jane said.

"Allright." I followed my sister. We sniffed around in Acacia Park, and there was no vampire.

"Come Alec. There is nothing here." Jane turned to leave, and that's when I heard, and saw her.

"Britney! Pass it to me!" A girl cried.

"Allright! Hey Tiffany! Heads up!" 'Britney' cried. She threw a rugby ball as hard a she could, and it flew to the other girl. I couldn't help but stare at her. Britney had baby blonde hair that just touched the end of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were like Saphires.She was wearing black high tops and denim shorts that came to her thighs. And she wore a black sports bra. _She's beautiful. _I thought. As if she heard me, she turned, and looked straight at me. I held my breath when i got a full look at her. Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground, by another girl. _Oh God! Is she hurt?_ I jumped up to help her, but then I saw she was laughing. Oh that sound. Britney pushed the girl off of her, and then she ran to the girl called Tiffany. She whispered in her ear and then Tiffany ran to a red haired girl. She snatched the ball and then tossed it to Britney. I watched as she lobbed the ball through the air, and it soared between two trees. The girls cheered and jumped in the air. I noticed a crowd of teenage human boys had gathered to watch the girls. Tiffany, the red-head and another girl walked towards the boys. But Britney stayed where she was and rolled her eyes at her friends and grabbed her towel from a bench and wrapped it around her shoulders. I decided I wanted to meet her, so I ran, too fast for humans to see, and grabbed the Rugby ball from between the trees. I waited and Britney soon came over and looked puzzled when she couldn't find her ball.

"Looking for something?" I said. Britney jumped when she heard my voice and spun around.

"Oh. Hi." She panted. She was clutching her chest. I had scared her more than I thought. And it made me feel guilty.

"I belive this is yours." I tossed her the ball and she caught it effortlessly with one hand. "Nice playing." I complemented her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"My name is Alec." I held my hand out.

"I'm Britney." She placed her hand in mine, and I brought it to my lips to kiss her knuckles. And for some reason, my throat ripped into flames! I had smelt fresh split blood before, but it was _never _this strong. Britney smiled. She hadn't noticed my body tighten.

"Britney! You comming of not?" The red head was calling her.

"Allright Nikki! I'm comming." Britney replied. "It was nice meeting you." She turned to walk away and I panicked. No! She can't leave!

"When will I see you again?" I ran infront of her.

"I play here every day at five o'clock. See y'a." She waved. Britney ran over to her friends and I heard their conversation.

"Who was the hottie? Oh my gosh he's looking at me!" Nikki squealed.

"No way. He is totally checking me out." The black haired girl sighed.

"You're both wrong. He's looking at Britney." Tiffany placed an arm around Britney. I watched as she waved good bye and walked away with her friends.

"Where have you been?" Jane suddenly appeared by my side.

"Sorry. I was distracted." I said. Jane followed my gaze, and looked at the group of girls.

"Hm." She smirked. "I thought your taste was better than that brother. I guess not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Nothing." Jane smiled."Let's get back to the hotel. I saw a yummy looking concierge and I'm hungry." Jane skipped out of the park and I followed.

*  
When we got back to the hotel, I decided to call Aro. I knew Aro didn't have a phone, so I'd have to call Hiedi. I picked up my iPhone and dialed Hiedi's number.

(_Hiedi _- **Alec - **_**Aro**_)

_Hello?_

**Hello Hiedi. It's Alec.**

_Hello Alec. Are you having any luck? _

**No. No sign of the vampire yet. But that's not why i called.**

_Is something wrong?_

**Yes and no. Could I talk to Aro?**

_I'll be right back._

pause

_**Hello?**_

**Hello Aro. It's Alec.**

_**Hello young one. I trust everything is running smoothly.**_

**No sign of the vampire yet. But we will keep looking.**

_**Take your time. Although Hiedi says this was not why you were calling.**_

**No. I have a situation.**

_**Oh?**_

**Yes. Today I met a girl.**

_**Well that's wonderfull. You must bring her to volterra.**_

**A **human **girl, Master.**

_**My appoligise Alec, but I fail to see the problem.**_

**Well, when I kissed her hand today, my throat felt like it caught fire. And I've never felt anything that strong before.**

_**Ohhhhh.**_

**What is it?  
**

_**Congratulations my boy. You've found your singer.**_

**My singer? But how is that possible. I haven't ever had a singer in the decades I have been a gaurd.**

_**Change is always good.**_

**What do I do?**

_**You kill the the vampire, then bring her to me.**_

**How was this? I know The volturi are cruel, but I wanted to show that Alec has sympathy, and Aro has sympathy for his family. Jane will still remain a bitch though. But Soon her and Britney Become friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soundtrack For This Story:**

**Busted:**

**I Want You Britney - This song inspired this story.**

**NickleBack:**

**Animals**

**Snow Patrol:**

**Chasing Cars**

**Leona Lewis:**

**Run**

**Evenessance:  
My imortal**

**Evenessance:**

**Bring Me To Life**

**Jimmy Eat World:  
Hear You Me**

**Alec POV**

I watched the clock as it neared 4 o'clock. It was like it was going delibratley slow. Just to torture me.

"Staring at it won't make it go any faster." Jane slumped against the door frame.

"I know that." I snapped. But Jane seemed amused at my anger.

"I cannot belive you're infatuated with a human. You just like Edward Cullen. Remember Bella Swan? God what and amount of trouble she caused."

"Hm." I shrugged.

"I'm going to find dinner. Are you comming?" Jane asked.

"No. I'll stay."

"Do what you want." Jane slammed the door after her.

*  
It was 4:30, and Jane wasn't back yet. I had half an hour until Britney would be at the park. So I got up and went to the park.

But Britney didn't show.

"Hey! You're the kid from yesterday." Tiffany stood next to me.

"Yes. Have you seen Britney?" I asked. But to my surprise, Tiffany looked panicked.

"What do you mean where's Britney? We thought she was with you!" Tiffany gasped.

"No. I came here to meet her." I answered.

"And she said she was coming her to meet you."  
"I'll go look for her. You stay here incase she comes back." I ran towards the street and started calling her.

After three hours, I admitted defeat, and went back to the Park.

"Anything?" I was surprised to see tiffany still sat there.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"I'll go back to her house and see if her parents have seen her." Tiffany jogged away. I slumped my shoulders and walked back to the hotel.

I took the elevator to our room. But when I got there, Jane was gone. I looked all over the suite, and found a note on the bed:

_Went out and caught the vampire. _

_I got fed up of waiting for you. _

_So i'll see you in volterra._

_J._

So my sister had gone back. Guess I should go too. I packed my bags and headed down to the lobby to turn in the key.

On the plane, I couldn't stop thinking of Britney. Maybe I should of looked again. The thought made me feel guilty. But why? I knew Britney was attractive, a blind man could see that.

But where was she? She said she was comming to meet me, but why didn't she show?

*  
Volterra came into view, and the castle loomed over the city. Aro had sent our limo to get me. And Hiedi was in the back seat.

"Hello Alec, was your flight okay?" She smiled.

" Eh." I replied. She didn't say anything for the rest of the journey, and for that I was grateful.

Demetri met us at the gate.

"Welcome back Alec." He greeted me. But He didn't smile. He never smiled. Aro was in the Throne room, but Jane wasn't.

"Ahh. Alec. Welcome home." Aro beemed.

"Where is Jane?" I asked.

"She be along shortly. She's bringing our vampire. It's escaped so many times." Aro said. Then I heard struggling outside our doors.

"_Get your hands off me! Let me go!_" A voice growled. Jane came through the doors, and a girl was dragged behind her by Demitri and Felix.

"Hello Jane dear." Aro smiled.

"Master. Hello Alec." Jane was smirking for some reason. Then the girl was tossed down by Jane's feet. "Meet our Vampire." Jane motioned with her hand. The girl looked up and I gasped. _Britney!_

"What's going on?" I turned to look at my twin.

"Britney is the vampire." Jane looked very smug.

"A female. How unusual. It's normally the males that run wild." Aro tapped his chin. "Felix." He gestured towards Britney. I saw Felix get the hungry look in his eyes. Like he always did before the kill.

"NO!" I darted infront of Britney and spread my arms wide.

"What are you doing?" Felix growled.

"Alec, what's the meaning of this?" Aro looked confused.

"She is my singer." I stated. A look of recognision dawned on Aro's face and he leaned back in his chair.

"Don't be foolish brother. She cannot be your singer. She's a vampire." Jane scoffed.

"I'm half actually." Britney spoke up.

"Speak up child." Aro said.

"I'm half vampire, and half human. My father was a vampire, my mother, human." Britney did not seem intimadated by Aro and our coven, infact, she looked almost, fascinated.

"Remarkable. Just like Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Aro smiled wistfiully.

"And I knew exactly what you were, when I first saw you Alec." Britney turned to me.

"Oh for the sake of my sanity! Can we please get on with it!" Caius rubbed his temples.

"Very well. Allthough I would of loved to of heard your lifes story." Aro sighed sadly.

"Why are you after me any way?" Britney asked.

"You've broken rules, child. Vampires only feed when nessesary. And you have been taken an over exeeding amount of human lives." Aro stated. I saw Felix comming towards Britney. And before I could react to protect her, Demitri pulled me away. I struggled but it was pointless. He was stronger than me. But Aro, on the other hand, was giving me a curious look. Like I was an equasion he couldn't solve. I focussed on Felix and Britney, and to my utter shock, Britney didn't even look afraid. I watched as Felix shot forward and made a grab for her. But he missed! Instead, Britney flipped through the air, and landed cat like on all fours. Felix growled in fury and leapt at her again, and this time, Britney used her inhuman speed to out smart him, as he went for her throat, Britney ducked down, and flipped him over her shoulder. Felix lay spread out over the floor, and cracks formed around his body from the impact. Britney giggled, but that only seemed to enrage Felix even more. Then Demitri, let go of me, and shot forward to help Felix. They closed in from behind and front. Then they leapt from the groud to make the kill, but Britney jumped up in the air, causing Felix and Demitri to crash into eachother.

"Enough." Aro said softly. They both jumped up and glared at Britney. But she just smiled.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Aro cocked his head.

"I picked up a few things." She replied.

"How extraordinary, someone who can fight better than my gaurds. Do you have a talent?"

"A talent?"

"An extra power."

"I can shift into any different body. For example, I could enter your body and make you do anything I wanted." Britney nodded at me.

"Are we going to kill her or not?" Jane snapped.

"No Jane." Aro said gentley

"Why not?" Britney looked confused.

"A gift like that, it would be too much to waste. Would you consider joining my guard?" Aro gestured at our family.

"Sorry. But if you're not going to kill me, I'll just be leaving." Britney turned and made a run for the door, but Felix and Demitri grabbed her arms, turned her to face Aro, and pinned her on her knees.

"Now can we kill her?" Jane looked exited.

"I'm not going to kill her dear one. She's going to become one of us." Aro smiled.

"Wait, Master. If she's already part vampire, why does she need to be bitten?" I tried to distract Aro.

"I'm gettin rid of her human half." Aro bent his head to Britney's neck.

"Master, if this girl really is Alec's singer, why don't we let him do it." Jane smiled sweetly.

"Good idea, Jane" Aro praised. "Alec."

I had no choice but to come forward.

"Yes master?"

"Bite her." He commanded. I did as I was told.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear. And then I sank my teeth into her throat. And the taste was not what I was expecting. Her blood was like smelling fresh calla lilies and her skin smelt like honey. I felt her clawing at at my shoulders to get me off her, but I couldn't stop. But when her hand started loosing thier strength, I pulled myself away. But Britney wasn't sreaming.

"She's not screaming." Aro voiced my thoughts. And I saw that Jane looked livid.

"Take her to an extra, Alec. We will wait for her once her transformation is complete." Aro went back to sit in his throne.

"Yes master." I picked Britney up bridal style and carried her to the stairs. There was a black and white room in the high tower. It had a nice view of volterra and I thought she would enjoy it. In the black and white room, the was a king sized four poster bed, with a white and black laced comforter. I placed Britney on it. Now all we had to do, was wait.

* )0(*

When I came back downstairs, I was surprised to see Aro waiting for me.

"Is there something wrong Master? I asked.

"What do you feel for that girl, Alec?" He questioned.

"I don't follow."

"The girl. Britney. What do you feel for her?"  
"I still don't follow."  
"In the throne room, you looked ready to lay your life down for her. I am quite baffled. It was like seeing...Love"  
"With all due respect, Master, I hardley know this girl. Much less being able to love her."

"Think about it." Aro walked down the corridor. I shrugged it off and walked to the throne room. But Jane was waiting. She had her arms crossed, and leaning against the door frame. And she was shaking her head back and forth as she glared at me.

"You're burning a hole in my face." I said.

"A half _human_? I never thought you of all people would sink so low, Brother." She grimaced.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about Love! Even Aro could tell. You should of seen the way you looked at her when Felix attacked. It was disgusting! I never thought _you'd _betray me like this." Jane sighed the last part.

"Betray you? What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Do I have to repeat myself? You' re in love!" She yelled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, that isn't true."

"It's not true. She's just some girl I met. And Aro only wants her as one of us because she can fight. I feel nothing for her!" I yelled back.

"Mm." A voice whimpered. I spun around and saw Britney standing on the stairs.

"Britney...I-" But I didn't get to finish as she darted up the stairs. "Britney!" I called after her, but she ignored me. I shot up after her, and ran to her new room. I heard Jane's smug laughter from downstairs.

"Britney." I banged on her door but there was no answer. I turned the knob, and found the door wasn't locked. I walked in to find her in a white satin robe, and sat at the dressing table, staring at her reflection. A look of sadness was on her face.

"Britney?" I said quietly.

"What have you done to me?" The question was retorical.

"You are one of us now. You should get used to it." I said.

"GET USED TO IT? I didn't ask for this!" She jumped up and the dressing table stool was knocked over. I stepped back. New borns had a temper and Britney was able to tear me to shreads right now. I also noticed how much more beautiful she was. Her hair was a few shades lighter, with her now red irises. She was a vision. Aphrodite in reality.

"Relax, Britney." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Hiedi come through the double bedroom was wearing her favourite silk blue dress.

"Hello, Hiedi." Britney nodded her head. I almost gasped as Hiedi walked up to Britney and wrapped her arms around her, almost a motherly and comforting manner.

"Let's get you dressed." Hiedi walked over to the huge closet and started searching for some clothes. "Alec? You need to leave." Heidi shooed me with her hand.

"Oh. Right." I backed out of the room and walked down the staircase. Not bothering to run.

*)0(*

I was pacing back and forth across the pale marble floor in the throne room. A look of irratation was on Marcus's face.

"Are you allright, Aec?" Aro questioned.

"No. I'm fine." I said. I snapped my head towards the closed doors when I hear two sets of high heels clicking on the marble. The door opened and Heidi walked through the doors, and when I saw Britney, my breath caught in my throat...

**Britney POV**

The numb feeling in my body was slowly fading. I could feel my fingers twitching and my gaze started to focus. I was in a black and white room with a balcony. I could hear better then a human when I was half vampire, but now, it was incredible. I could hear people's conversations, as if they were standing right next to the bed. I could see a bird chirping in a tree, even though it was about a mile away. It was like my vision could zoom in and out. I could hear pair of high heels against the floor, and they were getting closer. I panicked, not knowing who it was. The door opened, and a beautiful woman came in.

"Hello, Liebling." Her accent had a faint german hint.

"Hello." I replied quietly.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to harm you. Oh. You remind me so much of her." The woman sighed unhappily.

"Remind you of who?" I asked.

"My daughter. Yvonne." The womans' lip trembled.

"Where is she?"  
"Dead. She died a very long time ago."  
"What happened?"  
"In my time, it was very different to the way it is now. I was almost as beautiful as I am now. You see, punnishment when I was a human was so much more...Barbaric. You may think us cruel as you live here and ccome to get to know us, but you would never wish to see what happened in my human time. Women were raped as a sport, children were beaten for fun. I had one love. I thought he loved me, but he was only after that one thing. He ended up giving me a daughter, Yvonne. I was a very poor woman, so I had no way of providing for my, baby. So we often went hungry. One night, when she was fifteen, I went out, and stole a loaf of bread, and I was caught. My punishment," Her voice broke. "I was forced to watch as they butchered my daughter. Alive. Only fifteen years old. My Yvonne. My baby girl. Soon after, Aro found me. And invited me into his family." She finished.

"I'm sorry about Yvonne."

"You like like her, you know? You have the blonde hair, the same spark in your eyes, and the fire in your soul. I saw you fight Felix. I think you bruised his ego." The woman laghed. And I joined in.

"My name is Britney." I held my hand out.

"My name is Hiedi." She took my hand.

"You know, I don't have a mother, you don't have a daughter. And nothing could replace my mother, as I'm sure nothing could relace your daughter, but maybe, we could act as family. As mother and daughter." I was shocked as she flung her arms around me.

"Thank you." She sighed.

_"A half _human_? I never thought you of all people would sink so low, Brother." _A voice said. I recognised it as the voice of the Jane girl who snatched me from the street.

"What are you talking about?" That was Alec's voice.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about Love! Even Aro could tell. You should of seen the way you looked at her when Felix attacked. It was disgusting! I never thought _you'd _betray me like this." Jane sighed the last part.

"Betray you? What are you talking about?" He demanded. I shot up from the bed. Grabbing the white night gown to cover up my scantaly clad body.

"Britney come back!" Heidi called me, but I tuned her out.

"Do I have to repeat myself? You' re in love!" Jane yelled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, that isn't true."

By now I was on the staircase, listening and watching.

"It's not true. She's just some girl I met. And Aro only wants her as one of us because she can fight. I feel nothing for her!" Alec yelled back.

Ow. That hurt. I thought he at least felt something for me, like I did for him.

"Mm." I whimpered. Alec spun around and saw me.

"Britney...I-" But I didn't let him finish as I spun around and ran.

"Britney!" Alec called, but Iignored him. I heard him following me, but I ran into my room. But I didn't bother closing the door. Knowing he could probably break it down anyway. As I ran to bury myself under my comforter, I caught sight of myself in the vanity mirror. I sat at the stool as I gaped at myself. My hair was lighter, and my eyes were now a ruby red. I looked different. Evil. Posessed. I fed off humans, but I didn't enjoy it. I always felt so much guilt after a kill. But where else was I supposed to get blood from?

"Britney." Alec banged on my door but there I didn't reply. I heard the knob turn, and Alec walked in.

"Britney?" He said quietly.

"What have you done to me?" The question was retorical.

"You are one of us now. You should get used to it." He said.

"GET USED TO IT? I didn't ask for this!" I jumped up and the dressing table stool was knocked over. I saw Alec step back. I was now more dangerous than him, and we both knew it.

"Relax, Britney." Heidi came in.

"Hello, Hiedi." I nodded My head. Hiedi walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me, and I saw the look of shock on Alecs face.

"Let's get you dressed." Hiedi walked over to the huge closet and started searching for some clothes. "Alec? You need to leave." Heidi shooed him with her hand.

"Oh. Right." He backed out of the room.

"There. These will suit you nicley." Heidi held up a purpe dress shirt, and a pencil skirt.

"No way." I shook my head and went up to the closet. Inside, there were clothes of all different sizes. And for different genders.

"These are nice." I held up a red spagetti strap top with black jeans.

"Aro won't object." Heidi nodded.

"Now, let's see... Ahah!" I found a pair of red pumps at the bottom.

"Very nice. Now, let's get you dressed. Aro doesn't like to be kept waiting." Heidi pulled me to the vanity...

Alec POV

Britney was wearing a red shirt with black jeans. She was wearing a pair of red high heels, and I even saw Feix and Demitri's eyes widen. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was that? It didn't feel good. Heidi had provided her with the Volturi cloak, and it flowed in rythym around her ankles.

"Ahh. Britney. Welcome." Aro spread his arms wide.

"May I ask why I'm here." Britney's tone surprised me. I was sure she would set all hell loose. I saw herchuckle. As if she heard me. Like in the park.

"You have been brought to Volterra, because you commited an offence against our laws. But, when I saw how well you deffended yourself, it was too much to waste." Aro replied.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." Britney spoke almost to herself.

"Well, if you would kindly give me your hand, I would love to see your life." Aro extended his right arm. Britney looked confused, so I saw Heidi step in.

"Aro has a gift. He can read any thought you have ever had with one touch." Heidi explained.

"Really?" Britney suddeny looked very keen on touching Aro's hand. I watched as she came forward and took Aro's about three seconds of contact, Aro practically jumped back. And Britney gave him a very cocky grin.

"It seems our new guest is more talented then we thought." Aro stepped back uneasily.

"Is anything the matter, Master?" Jane came forward.

"Maybe I shoud explain." Britney suggested. Aro nodded quickly. "My name is Britney Morgan. My mother was a lawyer on her way home from work, when she met my father. He seduced her, and soon I was on the way. My mother didn't survive the birth, but my father abandonned me. After about a year of being alone, I looked four years old. That's when the Cullens found me. I knew who you were all talking about when you mentioned thier name. Rosalie Hale and Esme Culen raised me. And I grew up alongside Renesmee Cullen. This was about a year, after you accused the Cullen family of creating an Imortal child. Well, I suppose it was Irina Denali who made the accusations. Anyway, the reason why Aro isn't sure of me right now, is because I have a special kind of talent. I absorb gifts. Jane grabbed me in the street, and by her touching me, I gained her power. I have met the Culllens, I gained Edward's mind reading ability, Bella's shield, I became a phsycic ike Alice, and I Jasper taught me how to manipulate emotions one I obtained his gift. Alec I have yours, and now Aro's." She finished. By now Jane was glaring at her. So she had heard me in the park. She had heard my mind.

"You know the Cullens?" Heidi asked.

"Of course. Renesmee is my best friend." Britney smiled. Aro seemed to compose himself enough to speak.

"Well, now that we all know, will you join us?" Aro asked.

"Well, I have no where ese to go, and this place beats sleeping in a tree, so I suppose." Britney sighed.

"Wonderfull." Aro clapped his hands in delight. I watched as Jane suddenly leapt through the air, and went for Britney throat. My stomach fet queasy with pannick and Britney looked at me in curiosity. But she wasn't watching Jane as she was slammed into the wall. Jane was hissing and growling. Britney gave a loud snarl, and then Jane was slammed into the floor with Britney's hand at her throat. I looked at Aro, hopeful he would stop them, but he just cocked his head and watched. Jane was on the floor again, and tried to knock Britney's feet from under her. Britney dodged and pulled Jane from the floor, then threw her across the room. When jane got up, she was enrage. She ran at Britney again, then she sudddeny collapsed to the floor, writhing. I looked up to see Britney staring at Jane with a blank expression. She was using Jane's gift against her.

"Enough." Hiedi placed a hand on Britney's shoulder, and Jane instantly stopped squirming.

"Maybe you should take a tour of the castle Britney. Alec will you show her around please?" Aro went to sit back down.

"Of course." I heard britney following as I left the throne room. When we were half way down the hall, I felt Britney grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"Me need to talk." She said...

**How was this? If there are some of you that think britney is me, you are very mistaken. Britney is blond, and im brunette.**

**Leave me some reviews on wether i should keep of dump it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alec POV

"We need to talk." Britney said.

"No we don't." I turned to walk away but she pulled me back.

"Yes we do." She argued.

"About what?" I snapped.

"About everything! How you feel about me." She said queitly.

"Idon't feel anything for you! You're nothing to me!" My voice shook, and for some reason, it hurt to say those words to her. She smirked. Oh yeah. Mind reader.

"Don't kid your self Alec." Britney walked away.

_20 Years Later_

Twenty years ago, I dennied my feelings for Britney. And only when she was with Felix, did I realise what I had lost. And the only look she gave me was a glare. We hadn't spoken in twenty years. And Britney had even become friends with jane! They went shopping together, and even hunted as partners. Britney didn't have a problem with feeding on humans, since it was how she survived before. Felix seemed to enjoy that he had taken something that I had wanted. We never really liked eachother.

I was now sat in my room on the balcony. My elbow was resting on my knee, with my leg propped on the ledge. My back was leaning against the wall that joined to the balcony, and I was watching Volterra.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice made me jump. I spun around to see Britney leaning on the wall right behind me.

"Relax It's only me." Britney said.

"Oh." I turned away.

"Urgh! You are so frustrating!" She pulled on her hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You! You're what's wrong!" Two decades and you still won't talk to me!" She groaned.

"I won't talk to you? Maybe I would, if you would stop insisting things!" I yelled.

"Such as? I haven't insisted anything."

"You have! Presuming I have feelings for you! Thinking that I love you!"

"But you do! Did you forget? I read minds, I feel someone else's emotions. I don't think. I _know_!"

"You don't know anything!"

"You're so stubborn!"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes you are."  
"Not!"

"Are." some how we were taking steps toward eachother.

"Not!"

"Are." She was close enough for me to smell her perfume.

"I am not!"  
"Yes you are"  
"Not!"  
"Are!" Some part of me was uncontrolable as I grabbed her face and kissed her with everything I had. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to her. I slammed her into the wall, causing specks of ruble to fall from the ceiling. She growled and forced me against the door. I snarled and shoved her down on the bed. She tugged at my shirt and I pulled at her jeans.

"Hey, Alec have you seen- Oops." Jane opened my bedroom door and froze when she caught us on the bed. "Never mind." She walked out.

"Well that ruined it." Britney sighed.

"Yep." I had nothing to say.

"I have to go. See ya later." Britney got up to leave. "Hey, um, I normally go for a swim in the lake by the old church, you can come to if you like." She said.

"Sure. What time?"  
"Dusk. It's the best time."  
"See you then." I noodded.

Did I have a date?

Britney POV

Wow. Kissing Alec was incredible. It was like fireworks had gone off in my body, and every nerve was haywire. I got to my room and decided to change my clothes. When you're imortal and there's no blood around to drink, you can get kinda bored.

"Oh hey mom." I saw Heidi in my bedroom. I took to calling her mom about 18 years ago.

"Jane told me what she saw." Mom smiled.

"Oh."

"I'm perfectly okay with you and Alec."  
"I know." I was delibratley giving short answers.

"Well I can see I'm not going to get much out of you, so, I'll leave you be. And if you're hungry, dinner will be arriving in half an hour." She patted my arm and walked out.

_40 Minutes Later_

"God where is she, I'm starving." Jane whined. Suddenly, I heared voices echoing down the hallway. Dinner was here.

"Hello everyone!" Heidi opened her arms in greeting. We waved to her and I noticed that she was flanked by a large group of people. There were teens, infants and adults. I saw a dark haired teenage male, gawking at Jane, and particually me.

"Hi. I'm Adam." He winked at me.

"Like I care." I sighed.

"Maybe after I've had the tour of this place, we could, you know, _hook _up." His arrogant and cocky attitude reminded me so much of Alec.

"Sorry. But no thanks." I waved him away with my hand.

"_ADAM!_" A shrill voice rang down the hallway.

"Comming!" Adam yelled back. He ran towards the voice, so I'm guessing that was his mother.

"Well, well, well. Looks like another human has falllen for you.

"Trust me, you don't even wanna know what he was thinking about you." I shuddered. I chuckled as Jane's jaw dropped.

"Come on. I'm starving." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the huge doors of the throne room. And then the screaming started...

Alec POV

I tossed aside the last body and wiped my mouth.

"Alec?" A melodice vioce said. I knew that voice. I turned to see Britney behind me.

"Yes?"

"Are we still swimming tonight?"  
"Sure. I'll see you soon." I walked away and when I looked back, she was gone...

**Sorry I hadn't updated in so long, but ive been really busy.**

**i know its short but i'm now writing a new chap for Me myself and time, so send in a review for what you want in the next chapter for the sweet fluff between edward and bella...**

**xxx**


End file.
